


Red Strings at My Seams

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [7]
Category: Le avventure di Pinocchio | The Adventures of Pinocchio - Carlo Collodi, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Pinocchio Fusion, But inspired by the tale, Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Doll!Yuuri, Dolls, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Tale Elements, Fox!Victor, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Puppeteer, Puppets, cat!Yuri, mish-mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a fox and a cat that made their way to the Land of the Rising Sun to make their fortune.There, they will come across a particular doll that was considered so beautiful that it was almost human.Little did they know...that the doll, while not of flesh and blood, was indeed alive.





	Red Strings at My Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the original tale, the Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. 
> 
> More or less tongue-in-cheek and will feature Victor and Yuri/Yurio taking on the roles of the Fox and the Cat. 
> 
> And Yuuri as a living doll.

When Victor first arrived upon the soil of the Land of the Rising Sun, he thought he would strike it rich with his young protégé, Yuri, since the local are, in a way, gullible bunch. Perhaps it was because of the fact that they were not normal to begin with…

After all, what kind of an idiot would let themselves be fooled by a fox and a cat?

However, there was nothing wrong with picking and choosing your victims. After all, while they may be con artists, they’re not complete monsters. They only pick out those who truly deserve it. Their favorite technique on pretending to be disabled beggars, Victor as with a lame leg and Yuri being blind- hoping to score out some of the bleeding hearts. It was the dishonest ones that they tend to bring out during their “work shift”. It was another thing about them being animals with human disguise. Every human has a distinct scent, which makes tracking easier on them. 

That way they can get creative in persuading them to be a bit more charitable when they ambushed them at night. Yuri had a kick on how they begged for their lives and practically throwing money at their feet. It never got old with him. 

As much as Victor wanted to splurge in one sitting, he figured it might be a good idea to save for the time being. Only get enough for essentials and for their bellies to be full. (Enjoying the local delicacies wasn’t bad either).

That is when they came across a performance on a traveling puppet show, thanks to the colorful banner and rather large crowd by the ticket booth. 

Almost everyone in town, local and visiting foreigner alike, was clamoring to get a good viewing. 

So needless to say that it piqued Victor’s interest and he couldn’t help but poke at Yuri to get his attention. 

“What now, old man!?” Yuri snapped, his hair practically raising up. A minor side effect of him being a cat. Though it was a good thing that Victor placed emphasis on putting on human glamor. Victor simply smiled as he pointed over to the line forming at a small tent. 

“I would like to see a puppet show!” He simply spoke up. 

“…HAH!?”

It was rather adorable to see him riled up like that, however right now they need to relax for a bit before looking for a good inn to stay at for a few days. 

And what better way to start than a small puppet show viewing? 

“Who knows? It could be fun!” Victor added, smiling. 

“Or BORING! Puppets are for little kids!” Yuri even added an exaggerated disgusted look on his face. 

“I believe you are referring to the classic hand puppets, Yura. These kind of puppets might be different compared to Russia!” Then he pointed out the crowd. “Besides…when was the last time you have seen a crowd THAT big?”

Yuri was about to make a retort before closing his mouth as he looked over to the after mentioned crowd for a moment. Then he let out a huff and crossed his arms over his slim chest. 

“Fine then.” He finally spoke. “I’ll bite. But I better get some of that tiny rice cake sticks!”

“Those are called dango, Yura.” Victor pointed out gently as he lead them to the ticket booth. 

“Whatever…” Yuri muttered as he stalked behind him. 

After paying the amount for two tickets, Victor and Yuri were both amazed at the fact that there were rows and rows of seats before a stage. There were even some that had to settle for tree branches as most had to settle for standing. Victor let out a whistle at the very sight of it. 

“Wow! Never thought that it would be this popular!” He commented. 

Yuri looked around in disbelief before replying, “all this for a puppet show?! How the Hell are we going to get good seats?!”

“Oh, don’t fret! We’ll find somewhere to sit!” Victor reassured him as he looked around. “And if it was the best ones, the better.”

Yuri turned to him with a blank stare. 

“Victor…it’s practically a full house. We had to resort to trees for a good view!” 

Victor let out a tut-tut sound as he waved his finger. 

“O ye of little faith, we will find good seats!” Then he looked around before noticing that there are a couple of patrons rising up from their seats. And it would appear to be near the stage. “Target sighted! Let’s go, Yura!” Victor crowed with victory as he grabbed his companion by the collar. 

“Hey, wha-!?” Yuri barely get a response in as he was unceremoniously grabbed and dragged by the collar to their newly appointed seats before it was taken by someone else. As soon as Victor dropped him on the bench before taking the seat himself; Yuri fixed himself while trying to regain some air as he roughly coughed. After getting his bearings together, he whipped his head to Victor with a loud hiss. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THE BIG IDEA!? YOU COULDA KILLED ME!”

Victor turned to him with the stupid smile on his face. “But we managed to snag the best seats, right?”

Yuri let out a growl, cracking his knuckles and looked like he’s going to tract out his claws, risking to reveal their true forms in a middle of the audience. After a brief moment, he let out a frustrated sigh and looked away from him. 

“Forget you!” He grumbled. 

Victor only smiled as he turned his attention to the stage in front of him. It was a rather grand looking theater stage, and he was completely in front of the walkway section that connected to the main stage. His ears can pick up the sounds of the instruments being tuned in another location, no doubt behind the screen that is a clever substitute for curtains that were used in the west. Though one thing that did strike him as odd was the size of the theater itself. It was rather big for a typical puppet show. 

Maybe the puppeteer has some other puppets to control? But then again, it is open air and it would be awkward to control tiny puppets on a huge stage. That and considering how the audience were seated. Normally a stage like that was reserved for kabuki actors…so why use this for puppets?

Oh, well, being surprised is one of the things that he looked forward to.

Victor made himself comfortable, taking in the sounds of idle chatter amongst humans until the lights dim, save for a few around the stage. Walking from stage right was a tall middle-aged man with long brown-taupe hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, save for the single strand that stuck out near his forehead. From what Victor can see that he was a foreigner due to his light green eyes and square jawline. That and also his western style clothing compared to the various kimonos that he had seen. 

The man smiled as he waved to the crowd, igniting an applause. 

“Ciao e buona sera!” He greeted, jovial by the tone of his voice. “I am Celestino Cialdini, the director and puppet master of the Cialdini Puppet Troupe! I see a lot of new faces around here, and some familiar ones but we all know that you don’t want to see me ramble on tonight.”

There was some laughter among the crowd before being simmered down as soon as Celestino continued to speak. 

“I’m sure that you’re all here to see the most beautiful doll in Japan!” Now that got Victor’s attention. A doll that was considered the most beautiful? Color him intrigued as Celestino took a step aside to stage left. “Please be amazed by the graceful and lovely…Eros, the seductive doll!”

As soon as he made the announcement, the curtains opened up to reveal what seemed to be the most beautiful doll that he had ever seen…

And at that moment…he now understood.


End file.
